Moving
by MalecForever
Summary: Magnus comes to visit Alec early in the morning. That's all I can really say, I'm shit at summaries. Some good stuff happens, I just can't explain it in a summary. FLUFFINESS! XD


Greetings traveller! If you have found this, then by all means read. If you do not wish to read, then you must be on your way, to find a better story than mine, of which there are many...

Hi all, today, my day has consisted of watching danisnotonfire. If you haven't seen his videos, then I highly recommend them! For they are a work of genius. Enough babbling, on with what this website is intended for! I hope you enjoy it, I'm only writing because I should be revising for GSCE's, but I'm not in the mood today. ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Beep. Beep.**

The alarm clock began to ring shrilly, penetrating the silence.

A sleeping figure emerged from under a duvet, yawning and rubbing his blue eyes. He reached over to press the snooze button, rolling back over to try and get back to sleep.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Wake up!" Isabelle flung open his bedroom door. "Don't even think about going back to sleep! Get up!" She ripped the duvet off of him.

"Izzy, it's bloody freezing!" He tried to snatch the duvet back from her, but she pulled it further away from him.

"I don't care! Someone's here to see you, so you need to get up!" She threw the duvet off the bed completely.

"Well, tell them to fuck off!" Alec exclaimed. "I need my sleep!"

Isabelle shrugged. "Fine then. Magnus, Alec says fuck off!" She yelled into the hallway.

Alec jumped up as if someone had attached a rocket to his back. He ran into the hallway, to find Magnus leaning against the wall. Alec walked so he was standing right in front of him, staring into his gold-green eyes.

"I wasn't specifically telling you to fuck off, I'm just really tired. Sorry." Alec smiled apologetically.

Magnus placed his arms around Alec's neck. "Good, because I was wondering what I'd done to piss you off."

Alec placed his hands on Magnus's hips. "You've done nothing wrong. You couldn't do anything wrong." He tilted his head upwards so his lips met with Magnus's.

Behind them, they heard excited clapping. Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder to see Isabelle smiling like crazy.

"Really Izzy?" Magnus asked. "You think you'd be used to us kissing by now, it's been ages."

"I know, but it's nice to see that Alec's happy for once." She smiled and walked back to her own room.

"What's that meant to mean?" Alec yelled after her.

"Nothing, nothing..." She called back.

"But I'm a happy person..." Alec nuzzled his head into Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus kissed him lightly on the top of his head and chuckled. "I know, I know."

Alec looked up at Magnus. "I'm still tired."

"Then by all means go back to bed. I can come back later." Magnus smiled at him.

"I was wondering if... maybe... you don't have to, but... could you come with me?" Alec asked, turning bright red.

Magnus sighed. "You're adorable, you know that?" He stroked Alec's jaw with his index finger.

"I'm not adorable..." Alec mumbled, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, but you are. My adorable Shadowhunter." Magnus tilted Alec's chin upwards and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the wall. Alec wound his hands tighter around Magnus's hips, slipping his tongue into the Warlock's mouth.

"Seriously?" A voice exclaimed.

They broke away to see Jace staring at them open mouthed. "Even in my own home, I can't escape you two!"

"It's my home too." Alec rolled his eyes. "Therefore meaning I can have whoever I want round, and I can do what I like with them." He turned to look at Magnus. "And I didn't mean that suggestively."

"Oh, but I took it in a suggestive way darling." He winked and hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Alec's jeans, pulling him closer. "You sleep in jeans?"

"I got in late. I couldn't be bothered to change." Alec smiled at the fact that he was now pressed up against Magnus.

"Why did you get in so late?" Magnus tilted his head questioningly.

"Because I was at yours, idiot." Alec smirked.

"That'll also explain why you're tired. Are you feeling a little sore?" He flashed Alec a grin.

"Too much information!" Jace exclaimed. "Just keep it down, and preferably out of sight. I don't want to be mentally scarred." And with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Impossible to keep it down!" Magnus yelled. "This one's quite the screamer!"

Alec slapped Magnus's shoulder. "Shut up! My parents are around here somewhere!"

"So I'm guessing sex isn't on the agenda then?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. "I'm exhausted. I need to go back to sleep."

"And in answer to your question, of course I'll come with you. Wherever you go, I'll be there." Magnus took Alec by the hand and led him back into his room.

Alec pulled back the covers and lay down, moving in so there was enough room for Magnus to lie down next to him.

As Magnus lay down, he pulled the duvet over them both and let Alec rest his head on his chest. He ran a hand through the Shadowhunter's hair.

"So why did you come here today?" asked Alec sleepily. "There has to be a reason."

Magnus took a deep breath. "There is a reason..." He began. "You see, we've been dating for a while now, and it's a bit of a pain trying to find time when we're both free, which isn't very often." He shook his head. "This isn't sounding how I want it to."

Alec nuzzled his head into Magnus's chest. "It doesn't matter. Just keep going."

"Well, you see... Iwouldreallylikeitifyoumovedinwithme." He said hurriedly.

Alec stopped for a second. "I didn't catch a word of that."

"I would really like it if you moved in with me." He said slowly, tensing up and preparing for the worst. "I know my apartment's not as big as the Institute and there's Isabelle and Jace and your parents to worry about, but-"

He was cut off by Alec's lips pressing against his own.

Alec pulled away slowly. "Why would you doubt for a second that I wouldn't want to move in with you? I love you." He grinned up at Magnus.

Magnus let out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. "So does that mean yes?" He asked nervously.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course it does, dumbass." He moved his head back onto Magnus's chest.

Magnus smiled. "I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too." Alec mumbled into Magnus's shirt, asleep in seconds.

Magnus lay there for a while, listening to Alec's breathing. He sometimes thought that it was the steadiest thing in his life. His crazy, upside down life. But he had Alec. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Here he is, Mr Evil Overlord! God, I love Minion so much. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review! :)


End file.
